


Needy Baby

by stilesplusderek



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Exhibitionism, Kinda, M/M, Needy Louis, Oops, Riding, Smut, bottom!Louis, um idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2013-11-10
Packaged: 2018-01-01 00:30:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1038208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilesplusderek/pseuds/stilesplusderek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from bottomlouisprompts: the boys are in one of those interviews where theyre all in bed (ya kno Wake Up with One Direction or summat) and harry n Louis forget so they havin mornin sex and the other boys come in n tell them to stop n get ready cuz the interviews in their room but louis dont wanna stop so the put on their shirts and pull the covers upand louis stays on harrys lap w/ harry inside him using the excuse that the other boys need room and they have the interview like that with harry fckin him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Needy Baby

**Author's Note:**

> I found this prompt in my likes the other day so I decided to write it so wooo

"I swear to fucking god if you don't get inside me right now-" Louis started, but before he could finish, Harry was slicking up his cock with lube and pulling Louis onto his lap. They had both only woken up 5 minutes before, Louis sporting a hard on as he awoke. Being the cranky and sex craved (Harry dubbed him as that, but Louis disagreed, saying he was just a horny teenager. Which resulted in Harry proving him wrong because Louis is /21/ not a teen. Louis just punched him in the arm before demanding Harry finger him while he was still hard) person he is in the morning, he was quick to get himself all ready for Harry. Harry was sat up against the headboard in their hotel room, not bothering to really move. 

Harry made Louis face him on his lap and lifted him up effortlessly so louis could slide onto his cock. "Louis, either lift yourself up or position my cock, okay? I don't have 50 bloody arms." Harry groaned out as Louis decided Harry was doing all the work. "Fine." Louis grumbled and grabbed Harry's cock from underneath himself and positioned it at his slightly loose hole. Harry muttered a "better" before he let Louis sink down slowly.

Louis hissed at first, but soon became quiet as his body engulfed the massive cock coming into his ass. Harry enjoyed this bit of silence, but what he enjoyed more was Louis' whimpers and whines which came later. Harry loved them the most and would always try to milk as many out of Louis as he could. Louis finally sunk down onto Harry's cock completely and gripped onto his shoulders as he dragged himself up teasingly. Louis decided he was in the mood to be teasing and he rode Harry slowly, but just fast enough to keep himself happy.

Harry knew not to ask for more unless he was willing to beg to Louis. That's how it worked in the mornings. Harry just held Louis' waist, groaning often when Louis became even more of a tease. 

Shortly after, there was a knock at the hotel room door. Louis cursed under his breath and stilled. "Um, who is it?" Louis asked, unsure why anyone would be at their hotel room. They didn't have anything on today as a band, he didn't think. "It's Niall." The Irish voice informed. "Well and Liam... Oh and Zayn." There was a bit of laughter and Louis thought he heard an 'ow' come from Niall, which is probably right. "Anyway, we're here 'cause in 5 minutes there's an interviewer is coming and doing a 'Wake Up With One Direction." Liam told them and Louis swore again. "Um, well, just give us a second." Louis spun himself around slowly so his back was to Harry and he was leaning on him. Louis grabbed their shirts from the night before that were laying on the floor and they both pulled them on. Louis pulled the covers up over them both and gave Harry an apologetic look before letting the boys come inside.

The three boys went inside and made themselves comfortable under the covers. Louis and Harry were in the middle and they explained to the boys that they all didn't fit in the bed and it would be easier is Louis just sat on Harry's lap. They just shrugged and not long after, a tall woman with blonde hair entered the room with a camera man following close behind. 

"Good morning and welcome to Wake Up With... Today, we are waking up with the one and only, One Direction!" She introduced before the camera was put on the 5 boys sitting in the bed, all under the covers. "Don't you all look cosy! Especially you two, Louis and Harry. Nice and comfortable there?" She laughed and Louis wiggled his hips around discreetly, wanting to keep this sex going. Harry held in a whine as she pulled up a chair and started asking questions. Louis doesn't listen or answer much, wiggling his hips quite often. He was trying to get the most out of this. 

Harry was having the most trouble not making any noises. He wanted to push Louis onto his back and fuck him hard that he saw stars. But that wasn't going to happen. So he restrained himself and just thought how he was going to get Louis back for this later. The interviewer and the boys were completely clueless about it. Well, maybe just the interviewer. Niall and Liam, the boys on either side of them, most likely had a suspicion of what was going on.

"So Louis, got your eye on any special ladies lately? You've been spotted twice with a brunette and we're wondering if there's anything going on between the two of you?" The lady asks and Louis lets out a laugh. "Oh no, there's no girls at all. And the 'brunette' is just a friend. Nothing going on at all." Harry fucks up into him in the last part and he tries to stifle a moan with a cough. "Oh wow I must be getting sick." He comments. Nobody responds except Harry, who nods his head.

"That's been our Wake Up with One Direction! Hope you enjoyed and now for the weather. " The camera shut off and the lady started chatting with them and Harry became quite possessive every time she started chatting with Louis, so he would fuck up into him. Louis covered it with a cough each time and the lady really thought Louis was getting sick.

She left them after a bit and Louis spun back to facing Harry and riding him hard. "Are you two serious?" Zayn groaned as he scrambled out of the bed. "You can't wait till we're gone?!" They rushed out and Louis blushed deeply. "Too needy?" He asked Harry. "Never too needy babe" Harry laughed and fucked up into him. Louis moaned and rode him hard and fast, until they both came, Harry in Louis and Louis over Harry's chest. "Fuck" Louis breathed, laughing slightly at what had just happened.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comment? If you like it I guess. Also if there's any errors just let me know :)


End file.
